A Hero's Redemption Part 2
Zeke has returned to London! Now, the terrorists are in trouble now!... Plot Zeke's Return Zeke picks up Captain America's Shield and asks everyone if they're going to stand there, or fight. Zeke begins firing upon the Talon Commandos, and is joined by Hilde and Arthur. Arthur welcomes Zeke back to London, and Zeke mentions that it feels goods to be back. Zeke notices a tank rolling in, and orders someone to destroy that tank. Ant-Man asks if they should arrest Zeke, and Iron Man mentions that they should arrest him after they neutralize the Terrorists. Iron Man approaches the tank, and is joined by Iron Guardian. Both fly overhead and sends energy blasts and small missiles, destroying the tank. An airship appears from the larger ship, and miniature Aerial Drones begin to fly down upon the besieged City. Lady Fire, Thor, War Hammer, Annabelle, and Amy-Evie begin to fly up, and send several projectiles towards the Drones. Upon the top of the large ship, a man grabs a jet pack. He then begins to fly down and attacks the ground heroes. Zeke asks who the bastard is, and the man introduces himself as Adam Crow, leader of Talon. Zeke begins to run up to Adam and begins fighting him, as Hilde, Arthur, and Tracer shoot and kill Thunderball and Bulldozer. The Rise of Lionheart Olinda arrives at the Hospital with Kelsey's remains. She runs into the Emergency room, and places the body on a hospital bed. She grabs some equipment and begins to attempt to revive Kelsey. Olinda fails, and tries again, and again, and again. Olinda places the equipment down and sits down. She begins to shed tears for failing to save someone. In the Afterlife, Kelsey appears. She looks around and is met with Meggan. Meggan offers to revive Kelsey, and Kelsey accepts the offer. Meggan tells her that her revival might have consequences. Meggan presents two weapons to Kelsey to choose from, the Amulet of Right, or the Sword of Might. Kelsey chooses the Sword of Might, and Meggan warns her that she won't be able to reunite with her family if she chooses it. Kelsey accepts the fate, and Meggan begins to transfer magic to Kelsey. In the Hospital, Kelsey's body levitates into the air, and a suit begins to form around her body. Olinda is left amazed by Kelsey magically coming back to life. Lionheart asks Olinda where the battle is at, and Olinda points to outside. Lionheart flies out of the window and towards the battle. Olinda suits up again and flies out the window as well, following Lionheart. In Pursuit Adam and Zeke continue to fight. Lionheart joins the others in battle and begins killing Talon Commandos. Adam notices that his soldiers are dying each second. Adam punches Zeke away, before grabbing his Jetpack and flying away. Hilde asks Zeke how they're going to catch up to Adam. Zeke tells Hilde that he's going after him, and raises his metal arm. Zeke then uses the magnetic grapple to grab ahold of Adam's ship. Zeke then lifts off the air and flies towards the airship. Adam arrives on his airship, and begins to run inside. Zeke continues to fly to the airship, and Lionheart eventually catches him. Zeke asks who she is, and Lionheart mentions that she's Lionheart, Agent of the Captain Britain Corps. Zeke tells her that they need to stop Adam Crow from whatever it is he is about to do. Lionheart agrees, as she flies to the airship, carrying Zeke. Angel Stream and Shadowlock watch as Lionheart flies to the ship. Wrecker and Piledriver try to attack them. Shadowlock uses her magical abilities to shrink Wrecker to the size of an insect. Angel Stream sends a beam of light at Piledriver, burning him to a crisp, reducing him to ash. Wrecker tries to run away, but is incinerated by Wasp. Angel Stream and Shadowlock turn to see Captain America approaching them. Cap asks where his shield is at, and Annabelle points to the Airship. A Talon Commando tries to gang up on Captain America, only for Cap to slam him on the ground. For the Second Time Lionheart and Zeke land aboard the Airship. Zeke notices some satellites, and orders Lioheart to neutralize Talon's communications to anyone that could be an ally to them. Lionheart asks Zeke what he's going to do, and Zeke mentions that he's going to face Crow once and for all. Zeke then walks into the Airship, as Lionheart flies away. Inside the Bridge, Adam tries to contact HYDRA for reinforcements. Baron Zemo replies, but his transmission is cut short. Adam sees the Satellite dishes fall, and Lionheart appear behind them. Adam runs out of the Bridge, as Lionheart sends an energy wave, destroying the Bridge. Meanwhile, Zeke searches Adam, but finds a room full of explosive devices. He grabs several explosives, and Zeke walks out. he searches the ship more, until he runs into Lionheart. Zeke hands Lionheart some explosives, and orders her to plant them all along the ship. Lionheart complies, and leaves to plant bombs. Zeke continues to hunt for Adam. Adam attempts to shoot Zeke, but Zeke uses Cap's Shield to defend himself from Adam. Both engage in a fight, which eventually leads the Airship's Airdeck. As Adam and Zeke fight, Lionheart flies all around the ship and plants several bombs. She then flies away, and uses her sword to send a projectile, that causes the bombs to go off, and the Airship to light ablaze. Lionheart flies down to try and shield the city from the Airship's debris. The airdeck explodes, sending Zeke and Adam plummeting down to the river below. Adam contacts all Talon Assets, and orders them to retreat, as they shall attack London another day. An Aerial Drone flies by and catches Adam. Adam then flies away, vowing revenge. Hilde spots Zeke falling to the ground, and begs someone to catch him. As Zeke continues falling, he is caught by the Hulk. Hulk lands on the ground safely, as Talon retreats, and Londoners begin to cheer. Victory Aftermath Captain America approaches Zeke and asks for his shield back. Zeke hands the shield back, and tells him that it was his honor to wield his shield once again. Cap then salutes Zeke, and comments on Zeke;s actions proven quite sound, in the face of an invasion. Zeke thanks Cap, before Hilde welcomes Zeke back to London. Zeke grabs Hilde, hugs her, then gives her a long kiss. Zeke then tells Hilde that he missed her while in exile, that everyday, he could stop thinking about reuniting with her. MI5 arrives on the scene, with orders to arrest Zeke. Hilde stands in between Zeke and MI5, but Zeke tells her that he has to face the consequences of his actions. MI5 arrests Zeke, but not before the new Prime Minister, Goddard Shaw, arrives. Minister Shaw orders MI5 to release Zeke, as he has redeemed himself for the actions that he has committed two years ago. Minister Shaw then announces that he pardons Zeke, and will allow Zeke to return safe and sound to the United Kingdom. Zeke bows down and thanks Minister Shaw for pardoning him. After Minister Shaw leaves, Iron Man approaches Zeke. He tells Zeke that despite nearly causing a war between the United States and the United Kingdom, he would show respect for Zeke proving that he has the balls to do what he did. Zeke thanks Iron Man for the compliment, and Iron Man orders the Avengers to return to base. Tracer approaches Zeke, and Zeke asks who the hell she is. Before Tracer could explain, Hilde tells him that she's a good ally. Zeke then walks away, mentioning that it's been a long day. As the others follow Zeke, Hilde asks Tracer if she's going to be heading back to her time. Tracer tells Hilde that she's going to stay a long while, to get to know the heroes of this generation, as some of the heroes are ancestors of her teammates. Hilde asks Tracer what her real name is, and Tracer responds by "Lena Braddock"... Featured Characters * "Hero Team" ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando ** Arthur Smith/ Guardian ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** Michael Oxton/ War Hammer ** Annabelle Oxton/ Shadowlock ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream ** Lena Braddock/ Tracer ** Olinda Zeigler/ Iron Angel * The Avengers ** Captain America ** Wasp ** Iron Man ** Ant-Man ** Thor ** Captain Britain * Talon ** Adam Crow * Wrecking Crew ** Bulldozer ** Thunderball ** Wrecker ** Piledriver * Meggan * Kelsey Kirkland/ Lionheart * MI5 * Prime Minister Goddard Shaw Soundtrack * "Back in Black" by ACDC * "Paradise City" by Guns'n'Roses * "I'd Love to Change the World" by Ten Years After Episode Casualties * Piledriver, Wrecker, Talon Commandos Notes TBE